


What Could Have Been

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Verdant Wind route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: A look into Felix's and Marianne's mind as they thought about what their life would be if they were together
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Marianne von Edmund & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Marianne von Edmund/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie drabble challenge, the prompt was "Lost Chances"
> 
> Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day

“ALL FOR THE NEW DAWN OF FODLAN!!!” Alois shouted out loud as him and various others clanked their beer mugs together to celebrate their victory. The war was over, Nemesis had been defeated and peace came with the promise of the new dawn... But Marianne didn’t feel this way. As well as the person standing next to her, Felix crossing his arms wearing his ever grumpy face. The two stood against the wall as they watched the festivity unfolded before them in the reception hall as their friends and allies celebrated their victory. Their eyes scanned around the hall as they saw them having fun dancing, singing, eating and entertaining themselves. Their eyes would eventually fall to one scene in particular, their respective beloved, Byleth and Annette, having a waltz dance together.

One may think seeing their beloved dancing with someone else would make them jealous, but for Marianne and Felix, they were not jealous but rather... they wondered what life would be for two of them together. What happened if Byleth and Annette were to be together? Would the two be fallen in love like those two? Would Felix welcome Marianne’s kindness and generosity while dealing with her cursed crest? Would she welcome his rough attitude, but kind demeanor?

When Felix first transferred to the Golden Deer house, he had tough time getting used to the chaotic group, especially the depressed girl Marianne. Whenever he was around her, during training, assignment or even mission, he had to put up with her depressed and curse talk over and over again while Marianne had to worry about his rather aggressive behavior. But eventually, the two would accustomed to one another and eventually enjoyed each other’s company after that one dance practice. Marianne would enjoy practicing swordplay with Felix while he got to learn riding with her and how to care for horses from her.

Their bonding would develop into their mutual feelings to one another, but their heart unfortunately yearned for other. Marianne would yearn for her professor who would help her grow and develop and eventually accept her crest, while Felix would find joy in teasing Annette for her singing voice while also trying to protect and care for her. They would care and love their beloved even during the war, but still they felt the aching feelings inside of them as if they were telling them something.

Marianne turned and tilted her head to look at Felix as he did the same too looking at her. Without saying much, the two would know how other was thinking. Right now, the two were thinking about how their life would have been if they were together. From the corner of their eyes, the two saw their beloved approaching them with Annette grabbing onto Felix’s arm, startled him a bit.

“Come on, Felix. Let get out there and have some fun” Annette insisted as she dragging Felix out to dance as he tried to keep up with her.

“Oh right oh right, just let me get my footings” Felix replied grumpily.

“May I have this dance with you Marie?” Byleth held out his hand as Marianne giggled and accepted his offer. The pairs would join with others dancing to the music of the band celebrating their victory over the war. As Felix and Marianne danced with their beloved, the two pondered on what life could have been if two of them were to be together and married in the long future.


End file.
